A Memória De Um Belo Sonho
by Karin Claws666
Summary: De madrugada encontra se a si próprio, em casa sem estar na sua cama e sem se lembrar do que aconteceu para chegar onde esta no momento. O que se passa comigo? Não sei Tyson. Ok o Summary não presta mas se calhar ate gostam da historia enh ? Para o desafio "Memória" de Anamateia :)
1. Chapter 1

Ola! :D Espero que esteja tudo bem com quem estiver a ler isto :3

Se alguém quer ler a continuação dos outros fics (duvido -_-) que eu comecei peso desculpa estou para atualizá-los em breve :3

Bem, para quem ler isto plx me de um desconto zinho ninguém corrigi-o(ninguém para alem do Word, da pagina de internet de verbos e da pagina corretor da língua portuguesa -suspiro- em fim X3) e eu tenho alguns problemas ao nível da escrita. Agora e quado ficam a pensar (então o que demónios estas a fazer no Fanfiction), simples gosto de escrever também X3. Não e crime sim :3

Whatever agora o que interessa!

Este fic é para o desafio Memoria, agradeço a quem me colocou nele.

Link aqui:  u/1059516/Anamateia

Espero que não se importe :3

Thx alot! :D

-. . .- falas

". . ." pensamentos

Bem vamos começar com o fic :3

Cap.1- Reflexo do Passado ? Memórias.

...A Memória De Um "Belo" Sonho...

Uma figura andava vagarosamente no meio da neblina do amanhecer, a luz do sol era pouca, mas percebia-se o fumo que saia da boca dessa pessoa por causa do frio de final de Outono.

A figura chega perto de um relógio num poste, levanta a cabeça e vê as horas, a neblina começa a desaparecer e ele observa mais claramente o relógio.

Era um rapaz que parecia ter 16 anos de idade, o cabelo era escuro e os olhos eram azuis tempestade que refletiam o relógio que marcava as três da manha ou da tarde, isso agora não importava.

Era o campeão mundial de beyblade Tyson Granger que estava parado na frente daquele relógio sem saber exatamente o que estava a fazer naquele local quando parecia ser tão cedo.

Realmente a ultima coisa que se recordava era de se deitar a dormir na cama após ter feito os trabalhos da escola.

-O que faço aqui? - perguntou ao ar com a cabeça baixa.

Vê penas negras e sangue a cair do relógio, olha para cima novamente e vê um corvo a olhar-lhe com uns olhos vermelhos que escorriam sangue, só reage em dar alguns passos para trás.

Ouve o barulho de varias asas a baterem e um ruído estranho, olha para trás e vê uma nuvem de morcegos a aproximar-se dele começa a correr com todas as forças que tinha e que não tinha, o mais rápido que podia ou até mais que isso.

Depois de algum tempo de corrida , a neblina começa a ficar mais densa e escura, sentia como se algo lhe estivesse a apertar o pescoço, pouco a pouco perde velocidade por culpa da falta de ar e os morcegos alcançam-lhe e rasgam-lhe um pouco a roupa ao passar e um deles lhe arranha a cara por baixo do olho direito.

Tyson cai e fica estendido no chão com as costas contra o frio pavimento, olha para trás na posição em que se encontrava e vê uma casa, feia, a arder, estava concentrado no movimento das chamas quando sente sangue a escorrer-lhe da ferida, o olho direito começa a doer e ele fecha-o.

Levanta-se, com dificuldade, e anda na direção do parque, depois de um bocado a andar, ainda com alguma dificuldade em respirar, ouve alguém a chorar e a lamentar-se, olha para trás, não vê ninguém, vira-se novamente para a frente e de imediato da um salto que quase o manda novamente ao chão.

Uma figura feminina na qual só se percebia a cor dos olhos, que eram castanhos, estava na sua frente.

-Quem, quem és !? - pergunta assustado enquanto recua de costas a figura começa a chorar e a lamentar.

"Eu conheço esta voz mas de quem é?" pensa assustado.

A figura transforma-se na de um lobo, que rosnou com odio, Tyson respirou fundo com temor recuou alguns passos muito devagar e voltou a correr pela sua vida.

-Agora é um lobo!? A seguir é o corvo de certeza!- grita com frustração.

As ruas todas estavam desertas , havia algo de errado não sabia o que era mas definitivamente algo estava errado.

Correu em direção a floresta, foi uma má escolha, o lobo não lhe perdia o rasto.

Viu um abismo, não consegui parar, não era que não o quisesse fazer mas as pernas não lhe respondiam as ordens só corriam e acabou por cair no abismo.

Sentia o vento a bater-lhe no corpo parecia que o queria perfurar, fecha o olho para sentir o corpo a bater contra a água gelada abri-o os dois olhos, grave erro, o olho direito saio-lhe do lugar, vê a água turva e suja a ficar vermelha, entra em pânico e abre a boca o que lhe arranca o ar todo dos pulmões.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ouve-se a gritar e senta-se bruscamente na cama, respira agitado completamente assustado, olha rapidamente para o relógio despertador, que estava na mesa ao lado da cama, marcava as três da madrugada.

Ainda com a respiração agitada olha para a cama, os olhos abrem-se de tal maneira que parecia que iam-lhe sair do sitio, havia sangue nos lenções da cama.

Foi a correr para a casa de banho.

Fechou a porta com rapidez e meteu-se a frente do espelho, tapou a boca, se não o tivesse feito possivelmente teria acordado a cidade inteira, tinha por baixo do olho direito um corte que ia de uma ponta a outra do olho.

Respirou fundo, devagar para se acalmar, limpou a ferida e meteu um adesivo branco na ferida para não infetar.

-Vou voltar para o quarto.- suspirou.

Parou, olhou fixo para o chão.

O que tinha acontecido?

O que estava a fazer parado na casa de banho e não na cama a dormir?

Voltou a olhar para o espelho.

E agora o que estava a fazer um adesivo na cara?

E porque lhe doía tanto a cara?

"É melhor nem tocar." pensa.

Não era definitivamente a primeira vez que lhe acontecia aparecer num local sem saber como lá chegou e isso irritava-o profundamente.

-Mas o que se passa comigo? Que perdas de memoria são estas?- pergunta ao reflexo no espelho como se lhe fosse responder.

Olhou-se ao espelho detalhadamente, com o passar do tempo decidiu cortar o cabelo que com os cortes que tinha levado estava mais escuro, quase não se notava que o cabelo era azulado, os olhos pareciam um pouco mais claros e continuava um pouco moreno.

Não se achava muito diferente, mas os seus ex-colegas de equipa não achavam isso, na ultima vez que se viram a um ano, eles não o reconheceram, isso deixou-lhe um pouco triste.

Agora estava irritado, como se lembrava de coisas de a um ano atrás e não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido a alguns segundos!?

Respira fundo para não se irritar e vai para o quarto, olha para o relógio despertador, três e meia da madrugada, a mesma hora de sempre, depois de aparecer em algum lugar sem saber como la chegou chegava ao quarto as três e meia da madrugada, sempre.

Algo definitivamente não estava bem com a sua cabeça e sentia que o dia que se aproximava era importante mas o que era?

. . .

TBC. . .

Corrigi o máximo que consegui espero que não tenha tantos erros, god help me T-T

Espero que não esteja confuso, espero mesmo, se tiver digam plx :3

Deixem R/R plx :3


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de muito tempo XP sorry

Ola! :D Espero que esteja tudo bem com quem estiver a ler isto :3

Se alguém quer ler a continuação dos outros fics (duvido -_-) que eu comecei peso desculpa estou para atualizá-los :3

Bem, para quem ler isto pls me de um desconto eu tenho alguns problemas ao nível da escrita. Agora e quado ficam a pensar (então o que demónios estas a fazer no Fanfiction), simples gosto de escrever também X3. Não e crime sim :3

Whatever agora o que interessa!

Este fic é para o desafio Memoria, agradeço a quem me colocou nele.

(Peço desculpa por levar tanto tempo :'( )

Link aqui:  u/1059516/Anamateia

Espero que não se importe :3

Thx alot! :D

-. . .- falas

". . ." pensamentos

Bem vamos começar com o fic :3

Cap.2-Perdendo Memoria.

...A Memória De Um "Belo" Sonho...

Cap. anterior

Algo definitivamente não estava bem com a sua cabeça e sentia que nesse dia ia acontecer algo de importante mas o que era?

...A Memória De Um "Belo" Sonho...

Voltou para a cama, ainda era cedo, sentia-se muito cansado parecia que tinha corrido imenso. Tentava dormir mas não conseguia, aquela sensação de esquecimento não lhe parava de atormentar.

Não conseguia dormir, sentia inquietude e agitação, a falte de memórias também não ajudava, sem perceber quando, começou a ouvir o avô a andar ou correr de um lado ao outro da casa, fazia muito barulho.

Olhou para o relógio e já eram nove da manhã, levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Mudou o adesivo da cara e ficou surpreendido com o corte profundo.

"Como é que isto aconteceu?"

-Onde é que fiz isto?- perguntou-se e arrependeu-se profundamente de falar.

Não podia mexer a boca que lhe começava a doer a cara, respirou fundo e vestiu-se.

Vestiu umas calças cinzentas e uma sweat com o logotipo do Batman, com muito cuidado para não encalhar na ferida.

Sentia-se estranho, não sabia porquê, sentia um vazio no peito, respirou fundo.

"Estranho." Pensou e foi para a cozinha.

Quando chega a cozinha não sentia muita fome por culpa daquele sentimento no peito, simplesmente faz uma caneca com leite de chocolate e bebe, muito devagar não sentia vontade de beber ou comer o que quer que fosse.

O avô chega a cozinha com a mão no queixo estava pensativo.

-O que se passa avô? -perguntou Tyson com alguma dificuldade que o avô não repara, e bebe um pouco do leite.

-Hoje os teus amigos e o teu irmão vêm para passar as férias da páscoa e eu ainda não tenho a casa como. . .- Não consegue terminar a frase porque o seu neto quase que se afoga na caneca que estava a beber.

-cof cof cof. . . o quê? - perguntou ainda engasgado.

-Tyson como é que te esqueces-te disto? -pergunta um pouco preocupado.

-Tyson, porque tens um adesivo debaixo do olho.- pergunta mais preocupado.

-Aleijei-me.- diz sem importância.

-Mas onde te aleijas-te é um corte muito grande.- diz isto enquanto se aproxima do seu neto e olha detalhadamente para a cara.

-Não me lembro avô.- não ia mentir ao próprio avô sobre algo tão grave.

-Como não te lembras Tyson?-

-Não me lembro avô a sério.- diz com dificuldade, já estava a falar muito e a cara já lhe doía imenso.

-Agora não tenho de despachar as coisas, mas mais tarde eu quero saber tudo.- Avisa-lhe o avô.

-Sim.- Confirmou.

"Agora falta saber como é que te vou explicar o corte se nem eu sei como foi." Pensa.

"Porque é que era que eles vinham aqui mesmo . . . ah sim! Férias da pascoa" olha para a caneca que estava quase cheia, não queria beber mais, nem comer nada, sentia aquela sensação de falta de ar, aquele vazio no peito incomodava-lhe.

Deixou a caneca em cima da mesa, encostou-se à cadeira e olhou para o teto.

"Espero que estas perdas de memória não aconteçam enquanto eles estiverem cá" fechou os olhos e meteu uma mão sobre a cara e deu um suspiro longo.

-eheh estou a ficar velho.- diz com um sorriso que lhe dói.

Realmente estava muito mais crescido mentalmente já não era tão criança como de antes, a sua personalidade forte, barulhenta e por vezes irritante estava mais escondida, claro que quando era necessário voltava a determinação de criança, agora era mais calmo, já não era o miúdo que queria sempre ter a razão e que se irritava quando não estavam do lado dele.

Poderia dizer-se que agora se o Kai trai-se a equipa não ia sentir tanta revolta obviamente, iria ficar um pouco irritado mas não iria fazer o mesmo que fez no passado. O seu animado humor também era um pouco mais reduzido.

Qualquer dia seria o Kai Hiwatari 2, já estava a exagerar ninguém chegava ao nível de Ice Berg, "Deus do Mundo" Kai Hiwatari, não conseguiu evitar rir-se ao relembrar-se da imitação perfeita que tinha feito do "Deus" Kai, a alegria acabou-se quando sentiu a dor novamente.

O dia ia ser longo, muito longo.

. . . No Aeroporto.12h . . .

Estava o avô Granger a fazer uma demonstração das suas artes marciais a umas raparigas que se riam descontroladamente, Tyson observava sentado o seu avô de longe, tinha uma mão na frente da cara e olhava com o olho direito para o avô, tinha um sorriso na cara não conseguiu evita-lo mesmo que lhe doe-se.

Alguém lhe agarra o ombro, olha para trás rapidamente e vê o seu irmão Hitoshi a sorrir-lhe.

-Hitoshi! - Grita feliz e abraça-o.

-Também tive saudades tuas. Onde está o avô?- pergunta o mais velho.

-Ali.- Aponta para o homem que ainda demonstrava os seus truques às meninas.

\- . . . – Hitoshi estava sem palavras.

Tyson não evita sorrir.

-áu.- Múrmura quando a ferida o lembra da sua presença.

-O que se passa?- pergunta o irmão ao sair do seu transe.

-Nada, já viste os outros ? - Pergunta o mais novo.

-Sim eles foram buscar as malas.- Disse normalmente.

"Porque me estou a sentir nervoso?" Pensa Tyson com a mão no peito, aquela sensação estava mais forte e fez com que ele fizesse um ruido de dor.

-Tyson estás bem?-pergunta Hitoshi.

-Sim Hitoshi estou bem.-diz Tyson.

-Hitoshi!-Exclamou alegre o avô.

-Avô! Então tudo bem? - Pergunta enquanto abraça o avô.

-Tyson!- ouve-se uma voz animada que poderia ter ensurdecido o aeroporto inteiro.

O japonês olha e desvia os olhos dos seus familiares e vê um loirinho de olhos azuis a correr na sua direção animado.

-Max!- Sorri animado.

Vai a correr e abraça-se ao seu amigo.

-É bom ver-te.- Diz ainda abraçado ao loiro.

-Também tive saudades Tyson.- Diz alegre o inglês.

-Tanto amor? Estão a virar ? - Perguntou Ray que se juntou ao abraço.

-Se isso acontece-se não era grande surpresa.- Diz Kai que fica afastado a olhar para os três lamechas.

-Anda Kai junta-te a nós.- Chama Tyson numa forma provocadora.

-Sim. Kai junta-te ao lado negro.- Diz Ray muito sombrio.

-Anda sê um de nós.- Convida Max sinistramente.

-N-Não . . .- Nega Kai com uma cara apavorada.

-Vá rapazes parem de ser crianças e peguem nas malas e tudo para o dojo.- Intromete-se o avô.

-Sim avô.- Diz Tyson divertido, enquanto ajuda com as malas.

-Kai haverá sempre um lugar para ti no lado negro.- Diz Ray.

-Pára Ray.- Reclama Kai afastando-se do chinês.

-Calma Ray o Kai ainda não quer sair do armário.- Provoca Max divertido.

-Se calhar não quer é entrar nele connosco lá dentro.- Pensa em voz alta Tyson.

-Qual é o vosso problema?- Pergunta Kai.

\- Nenhuma, mas tu estás a adorar Kaizinho, não é?- afirma Ray amorosamente.

Todos riem em exceção do russo que já estava quase a comprar o bilhete de volta para a Rússia.

. . . No dojo. 16h . . .

-Tyson tens comprimidos para a dor de cabeça?- pergunta Hitoshi agarrado ao computador portátil.

-Vou buscar!- grita desde a cozinha.

-Estão aqui. Que estás a fazer Hitoshi? Devias de estar a descansar como os outros.- Diz o mais novo, entregando o comprimido e um copo de água ao seu irmão.

-Tenho de acabar este relatório para o pai.-

-Ah! Está bem então. . . Hitoshi?- chama pelo irmão.

-Diz Tyson?- pergunta o mais velho a olhar para o seu irmãozinho.

-Lembras-te da cor dos olhos da mãe?-pergunta estranha para Hitoshi.

\- Eram como os meus, castanhos, porquê Tyson?-

-Era só para saber.-

"Realmente porque perguntei aquilo?"

-Tyson porque tens um adesivo na cara?- pergunta Hitoshi ao reparar melhor no irmão.

-Fiz uma ferida.- "Qualquer coisa tenho de inventar qualquer coisa."

-Onde?- a pergunta temida por Tyson.

-Sabes aquele momento em que tu pensas em fazer a barba mas lembraste que não tens barba irritas-te com a vida e cortaste com a lamina do avô sem querer por causa da estupidez?-

-Não. . .-

-Pois eu sei, eheheheh.- Ri falsamente.

-Ok, por agora vou acreditar nessa.- Diz para voltar a escrever no computador portátil.

Vai para o dojo e vê Ray e Max a dormirem e o Kai sentado num canto com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.

-Kai estás acordado?- pergunta o japonês sentando-se ao lado do russo.

Kai abre os olhos e olha para ele, Tyson sorri.

-As tuas respostas silenciosas são bastante claras.-

-Mhp. . .- Volta a fechar os olhos.

-O mesmo de sempre Kai?- pergunta sem esperar resposta.

Silêncio, um pouco incómodo, mas vindo do Kai já estava habituado.

Tyson fecha os olhos por uns instantes e vê um corvo com os olhos a escorrer sangue a ir contra a sua cara.

-AHH!- grita e manda-se contra a parede assustando o russo o olha de forma estranha.

-Tyson que tens ?- pergunta Kai estranhado.

-Eu estou bem.- Diz ainda um pouco assustado.

-Porque gritas-te daquela maneira?- pergunta sem rodeios.

-Eu gritei? - Pergunta confuso.

-Sim gritas-te quase me matavas de susto!- exclama confuso.

"Gritei mas quando gritei?" Pensa.

-Tu estás muito estranho Tyson.- Diz o russo que se levanta e vai para a sala onde está Hitoshi.

-Pois estou Kai . . .- Olha triste para o chão.

Levanta-se, o dia não lhe estava a correr muito bem, sai do dojo e vai até a cozinha onde encontra o avô a fazer o jantar.

-Tyson, queres ajudar-me com o jantar?-

-Se quiseres queimar toda a gente, ajudo-te com todo o gosto avô.- Diz relembrando a última vez que tentou cozinhar e ia pegando fogo a casa.

-Ah pois é não és a melhor pessoa para pedir ajuda quando toca a cozinha.- Ri o avô.

Tyson senta-se na mesa da cozinha e fica a olhar para a parede da cozinha.

"Porque perguntei aquilo ao Hitoshi?" Fica a pensar.

"A mãe tinha olhos castanhos. Sim, eu lembro-me um pouco dela as memórias são poucas e turvas mas consigo sempre lembrar-me dos olhos dela." Fecha os olhos e lembra-se de algo da sua infância.

*** Flash Back ***

-Mãe? - Perguntou Tyson com cinco anos de idade, estava a aproximar-se de uma figura escura sentada no chão no meio de uma floresta fria.

-Mãe porque estás a chorar?- ouve lamentos e choro.

-Mãe? - Volta a perguntar quando agarra no ombro da mulher.

-Tyson! Meu filho o que fazes aqui?- pergunta a mulher abraçando imediatamente o seu filho contra o seu corpo, como se teme-se que algo lhe acontece-se.

-Mãe sais-te de casa porque? Está muito escuro. Tu disseste que quando está escuro não podemos sair de casa.- Diz completamente inocente.

-Tyson tens de ir para casa.- Diz com tristeza.

-Mãe porque estás triste? - Pergunta sem ligar ao que a mãe lhe disse.

-Anda vamos para casa Tyson.- Mete o rapaz no chão e dá-lhe a mão.

-Yay! A mãe vem para casa! Mãe quando chegar-mos contas-me uma história para eu adormecer?- pergunta feliz.

-Sim claro filho.- Diz com um sorriso para o seu filho.

-Yay! -grita com um sorriso enorme.

Ao chegar a casa a mãe fica a porta.

-Filho a mãe tem de ir comprar uma coisa rápido, vai escolher a historia e vai-te deitar que a mãe já vai lá ter. Está bem?- pergunta ao pequeno Tyson.

-Sim mãe!- e foi a correr para o quarto.

*** End Of Flash Back ***

Abre os olhos, sentia-se triste, depois dessa noite a sua mãe tinha desaparecido e ele esperou todas as noites até ter 7 anos que a mãe volta-se.

-Mãe. . .-sussurra, esquecendo que o avô estava na cozinha com ele.

O avô olha triste para o seu neto, quando o Hitoshi e o Tyson eram pequenos a mãe deles desapareceu e até hoje não tinha aparecido nem morta nem viva.

Tyson levanta-se, ia dizer qualquer coisa ao homem mais velho mas viu que ele estava pensativo e então deixou, foi para a sala onde estava o seu irmão e o Kai, ao chegar teve de conter o riso.

Kai olha insistentemente e fixamente para Hitoshi que estava nervoso com a situação, não havia duvida o russo estava a conseguir o que queria.

Entretanto os outros rapazes foram acordando e o resto da tarde foi bastante divertida, Tyson sentia que tinha voltado ao tempo em que jogavam beyblade todos na mesma equipa.

. . . Dojo Granger 22:30h . . .

-Isto é fantástico!- grita Tyson empolgado.

-Para que tanto barulho?- pergunta Kai incomodado.

-Hoje vai haver uma maratona de filmes de terror dos anos 80 e 90, vamos todos ver sim!?- diz com os olhos suplicantes.

-Por mim tudo bem.- diz Max com o sorriso de sempre.

-Pode ser, a muito que não vejo filmes de terror.- diz Ray.

-Mph.- Kai.

-Vou tomar isso como um sim.- diz Tyson a sorrir.

-E tu Hitoshi?- pergunto o loirinho ao mais velho.

-Eu desde que entrei no avião que não durmo malta peço desculpa.- diz enquanto vai para o dojo, para dormir como todos os visitantes.

-Oh está bem, boa noite mano.- diz Tyson e o mais velho vai-se embora.

-Boa noite Hitoshi- disseram Ray e Max.

Quatro horas de filmes depois. . .

Max tremia de medo abraçado a uma almofada, Kai dormia de braços cruzados, Ray olhava atento para o filme e Tyson estava completamente adormecido encostado a Ray.

Tyson começou-se a mexer e a tremer, Ray assustou-se inicialmente mas depois tentou acordar Tyson.

-Tyson? Tyson!- começou a abanar o japonês.

-Não. . . morcegos. . . – murmurou o japonês.

-Morcegos? Tyson acorda!-gritou Ray.

O Kai já tinha acordado e olhava para o Ray que estava assustado a tentar acordar Tyson.

-Tyson!- gritou Max ainda mais assustado do que se estivesse a ver o filme.

-Quem és. . . Lobo. . . Corvos . . .-murmurou Tyson.

-O quê! Tyson por favor acorda já me estas a assustar!- gritou em pânico Ray.

-Vamos jugar-lhe agua em cima.- Disse Kai sem muito alarme.

-Kai!- gritaram Ray e Max ao mesmo tempo.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritou e abri-o os olhos inclinou-se a olhar para o chão.

-Tyson estás bem?- perguntou Ray preocupado.

Tyson não respondeu, meteu uma mão na cara por debaixo do olho direito.

-Tyson?- perguntou o inglês.

O japonês assusta-se e olha para o seu lado direito vê Ray e Max assustados a olharem para ele.

-Que se passa?- perguntou o japonês.

-Que se passa!? Eu tentei acordar-te mas tu não reagias.- Explicou Ray.

-Acabas-te de gritar bastante alto outra vez.- Reclamou Kai.

-Gritar outra vez? O quê? Não sei do que estão a falar. Ah! Doí-me a cara.-

-Tyson? Tens algum problema? Acabou de acontecer.- Reclamou Max.

-Do que estão a falar?-Pergunta Tyson.

-Tyson com o que estavas a sonhar?- perguntou Ray.

-Sonhar?- perguntou completamente confuso.

-Tyson. . . Nós amanhã temos de falar que já estamos todos com sono.- Disse Ray ainda preocupado.

-Ok vão dormir então . . .-disse Tyson.

-Não vens dormir?- perguntou Max enquanto se levantava.

-Não tenho sono agora, vou continuar a ver os filmes.-

-Oh então boa noite.-

-Boa noite.- diz Tyson.

"Tinha de acontecer com eles aqui. Sonhos, perco a memória por causa dos sonhos. Que ando a sonhar?" Pensava enquanto via o Freddy Krueger a matar uma mulher.

-Mãe. . .- Sussurrou com o olhar fixo em nada.

TBC. . .

Foi corrigido ao máximo, espero que não tenha tantos erros, god help me T-T

Espero que não esteja muito confuso, espero mesmo, se tiver digam pls :3

Tentei ter piada neste XP não me correu muito bem penso eu eheheheheh! Mas prontos vou tentando eheheheh.

Deixem R/R pls kisses, love and all that :3


End file.
